trongsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurynas
"Moren Din!" -Laurynas when he feels threatened Introduction Laurynas is a Norwegian with a Lithuanian nationality. He first appears in Mailand Videregående Skole when he comes in the same class with Trong and Zaen as 2ISA. He has great knowledge in rekting people with his sarcastic tone. He has the rank of Commander. He is often seeing trolling people around him, especially Ruben. He is generally a chillful person which does not seem to care about anything. Although he is often lazy, he prioritizes school work before doing anything else. Laurynas plays osu! and Hearts of Iron, or another games with Ruben whenever he demands it. Commander Laurynas During the second world war, he was a commander guiding his regiment to victory for the Americans. His regiment consisted of many young men who never had war experience, so it was their first time. It was pretty hard for them to follow orders that could risk their lives, but thanks to Laurynas for his smart strategies they never suffered big casualities. Abilities Weeaboo Slayer "DIN WEEB!" -Laurynas confronting a weeaboo Laurynas has a grudge against weeaboos ever since he was born. He taught one thing by his father; to kill all flithy weeaboos. He still does this and to relive his father's legacy. Against Weeaboo specfic opponents such as Trong and Zaen, he inflicts more damage to them while also draining HP for each command grab. Confused Logic "BLABLABLALBALBALBA" -Laurynas explaining to someone which makes no sense (DD2 - Confused Logic), (DD2-AMP - Confused Logic Amplified) Laurynas's weird logical explaination causes many people to be confused and do not understand anything of what he says. Although this could be a bad side, Laurynas can use this to lure opponents to drain their HP bar or amplify bars. Using this in battle will cause Laurynas to unpredictably attack with a very dangeroup combo mixups consisting of lows and overheads. Amplifying makes it even better, now for each string hit the opponent will slowly lose HP per second. Laurynas can only use this ability 3 times per match. Irresistable Lying "JEG ER GAY!" -Laurynas lying to someone if he is in a bad situation (BF3 - Irresistable Lying), (BF3-AMP - Irresistable Lying Amplified) Laurynas usually lie their way out of situations deemed unfit. This is a very smart move to do because then he would not be in trouble. He also lies during battles, confusing even more enemies unexpectedly. However, not the same confusion as Confused Logic. ''This time it is used as zoning tool. On startup it takes alot of frames, making it easier to react and punish easily. If you do get hit by the zoning the enemy will "freeze", allowing Laurynas to execute huge numbers of damage. Amplifying this attack will decrease startup frames and increase damage + freezing duration. Passive Alcohol Tolerance '(BF1B - Alcohol Tolerance BOTH AMPLIFY BARS)''' Laurynas has experience drinking huge amount of alcohol, especially vodkas. His father taught him to be more tolerant against it so he could have an advantage in drinking parties. One time in a halloween party he survived drinking one huge shot of Vikingfjord Vodka, while the contender Ruben lost and got drunk 30 minutes after. Laurynas can use this attack against his opponent. This makes him basically invincible to all zoning attacks for a short period of time, but requirements are quite demanding. It will use both your amplify bars which can be a very bad thing to do because of how important amplify bars are needed to extend combos.